Annihilus
Annihilus is a destructive, powerful and violent entity, the ruler of the Negative Zone, and creator and master of the Annihilation Wave. Created after a Celestial contingency plan went horribly wrong, Annihilus was captured and tortured in a laboratory, until he was able to escape. Seeing all sentient life as a threat, Annihlus wiped out hundreds of worlds in the Negative Zone, until he was the only thing still alive in it. History Early Life Long ago, two powerful Celestials opened the first gateway to another dimension called the Negative Zone. However, after entering it, they became trapped, and perished due to the toxins within the dimension. As they died, their Celestial energy gave life to the barren planet of Arthos, which seeded life spores across the world, with the intention of creating a new Celestial. However, the process was interrupted, as a meteor originating from the Negative Zone crashed onto Arthos, devastating it. A single mutated spore survived, and eventually began to grow. Many years later, the spore has grown into an incectoid creature. Due to a mutation he had a high intelligence. He was allegedly the first-born of Oblivion, a cosmic enitity that created the Negative Zone. The incectoid creature found the remains of the two celestials that has given him life, and was able to learn about the wider universe by studying their minds, allowing the creature to grow much smarter. Over time, he searched his ruined home, and began to call himself Annihilus. Annihilus helped himself to the abandoned celestial technology, fitting himself with Celestial cybernetics and blood, which greatly exentend his lifespan and allows him to grow organic armour all over his body. Still alone, Annihilus decided to leave Arthos behind, and Eventully found more inhabited planets in the Negative Zone. When he visited a planet however, the people of it mistook him for an invader, and attacked and captured him. Creating the Annihilation Wave Annihilus was held in a laboratory and was experimented on. Horrified and furious with the brutality and Inhumane ways of organic life, Annihilus broke free, and purged the planet of all sentient life. Annihilus then adjusted the planets nature and temperature to fit his perfect conditions. Annihilus feared death, and believed that other sentient life would be a threat to his existence. Plagued by his torture in the lab, Annihilus embarked on a horrific crusade across the Negative Zone, taking hundreds of worlds and terraforming them to his own personal designs. Over hundreds of years, Annihlus eliminated all life in the Negative Zone, leaving only him alive. After his extermination was complete, he began a time consuming project, and began to duplicate certain parts of his DNA. He dubbed his growing army the Annihilation Wave. Annihilus realised he needed a device strong enough to create such an army, so he used the remains of the dead celestials to make the Cosmic Control Rod. Using the Rod, and the cores of multiple planets, Annihilus created enough cosmic energy to give life to first army of the Annihilation Wave. Annihilus designed the wave as a much more effective way to purge planets. First Encounter with the Postive Universe Annihilus' continued use of the Cosmic Control Rod one day caused a rip in space and time, creating a temporary gateway out of the Negative Zone and into the regular universe. Annihilus attempted to escape, but was unable to break out of the Negative Zone at that time. However, when he got a single hand into the universe, he was treated to traumatising visions of the horrors life would cause in that universe. Annihilus pledged to save the universe from the threat of sentient life. Communing with Doctor Doom Over twelve thousand years later, Annihlus would fall into a deep slumber in a hive on Arthos. However, when the Titan Thanos united the six Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, wiping out half of all life across the universe, the energy surge awoke Annihlus. Five years later, Annihlus felt the snap commited by The Hulk, which restored the lost half of the universe. Now awoken, Annihlus planned to redouble his efforts to escape the Negative Zone, which he viewed as his prison. Annihlus saw his chance a few years later, when Doctor Doom, humilated by his defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four, following the victory against Galactus, stole a single shard of a sword once wielded by the cosmic god Infinity. The shard eastablied a neural gateway between Annihilus and Doom, allowing the entity to speak to the furious human. Annihilus knew the Infinity Shard would open a gateway to the Negative Zone, and told Doom that he could help him destroy the Fantastic Four, but only if Doom agreed to help him escape the Negative Zone. Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entites Category:Characters with amplified powers Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Enhanced Individuals